


Burn, Burn, Burn

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, ahhh character growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: It's like the Sun, but inside of you.A Zuko character study vid.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 38





	Burn, Burn, Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Music is a (very lovely) cover of "Ring of Fire" by WILDWOOD.

Password is "ringoffire". 


End file.
